To prepare transition state models of the peptide bond formation step of the protein synthesis. According to the current views, the biosynthesis of a peptide bond proceeds via a ribosomal complex of aminoacyl and peptidyl tRNA. It is proposed to prepare bifunctional analogs of both tRNA's with covalently linked terminal adenosine residue and investigate the potential transfer of peptide chain to aminoacyl residue in non-ribosomal and ribosomal systems. Simplified bifunctional analog - 2'(3')-O-acetyl-1',2-bis-(adenosin-N6-yl. ethane was prepared.